


Legends of the Force Book 4: Red in tooth and claw

by AzureAngel2



Series: Legends of the Force [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, Misuse of the Force, Multi, The Force, Witch Curses, Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Shmi Skywalker is not alone when she faces death in the Tusken camp on Tatooine. The Force ghost of an ancestor is with her, leading her back through the centuries to distract her from the pain she is in.
Vicomte Luçien Ankoù, born into a family of means, tells the mortally wounded Shmi how he come in touch with the Holy Scriptures of his people very early in life. It changed his destiny forever. But one day he meets somebody special who challenges all that he has become: master assassin, father and witch hunter. Not used to give in, he fights his enemy with tooth and claw.
The Skywalker scorn has its roots in a galaxy long, long ago.
This is the forth and last book of my Legends of the Force series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Don't take this and claim it's yours. This and all material related to "Red in tooth and claw" is copy-written by me. Unless otherwise mentioned or you have explicit permission from me, you cannot use anything related for any purpose.

Prologue:

Shmi Skywalker is in agonizing pain. Sweat trickled over her weary features. She convulses in her crude bonds over and over again. Her back is an open mess of flesh and blood. Her abductors almost severed the spinal cord with the whip.

When I was still alive, I used to know everything related to the art of pain. I felt its flaming embrace early in life. It should have hardened me, but instead it had made me softer. Grianán knew that; as my soul mate she always knew. Perhaps this is why I was more cruel to her than I was with anybody else.

When I look back, aeons later, I can truly tell that love is a blessing. It is the only human heritage that is not loaded with negative energy.

I float closer to Shmi Skywalker, slowly so as not to startle her. 

She can feel me in the Force and lifts her chin in surprise. “Whoareyou?” she mutters softly between her swollen lips. They are encrusted with blood and vomit.

“A friend,” I state and cup her cheeks in a tender gesture. “I would like to spend some time with you while we both wait for Anakin to rescue you.”

The mentioning of her son´s name enlightens the flame of hope in her hollow eyes. “Ani?” she breezes.

I nod encouragingly. “He will come for you.”

We both know that she is dying; nothing in the universe can stop that now. Not even me. I am but a ghost of the past. My healing powers are long gone. I can only help those of my blood line make the passage into the Force vortex. While not every Skywalker is able to join us, this one will. And she will be a great asset.

As for Anakin, he needs to make his own choices, just as I did in life. The future is always in motion, ready for each being’s ultimate decision. It is up to only them to choose the light or the dark. The Force itself has no sides, even though I ask myself if it has favourites.

Outside the tent, the Tusken tribe that abducted Shmi Skywalker from her husband´s farm goes about their nightly errands. From their point of view, they committed no crime. The ritual of claw and teeth is ancient. Heulwen once brought it to Tatooine while abducting my youngest daughter, Dawn.

The memory makes me shudder, but not for long.

My gentle companion here will not see another morning. But I will lend her some of my strength to set her eyes on her firstborn for one last time.

“May I tell you a story?” I ask her. “It will help you think of something other than the pain.”

A weak smile appears on her lovely face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:


End file.
